Un Extraño Muy Conocido
by ILoveGreenBeatles
Summary: Bella jamás imaginó que el hombre que le arrancaba los suspiros por medio de platicas ciberneticas, fuera su mejor amigo. / LEMMON ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo y su saga son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mía y se prohíbe cualquier tipo de uso sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente, mientras que mi desesperación crecía de sobremanera después de cada _tic toc_.

Mi mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando a mi celular, esperando a que vibrara. Tal vez la mano se me había entumecido, y no sentiría cuando _el _se conectara.

-¿Bella? – gire en mi asiento, para encontrarme con la cálida sonrisa de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estamos a punto de cerrar… - rió.

-¡Oh! Edward, lo siento – me excusé mientras me levantaba bruscamente del banquillo a lado del mostrador.

-Parece que alguien esta algo desconcentrada hoy – se burló - ¿Ya me dirás quien es el dueño de tus suspiros?

-No es nadie, Edward – balbuceé.

Jamás había sido buena mintiendo. Mi estúpido sonrojo me delataba, convirtiendo mi cara en una esfera navideña.

Una de las mejores cosas de que tu mejor amigo fuera el encargado de un café, era que raras veces pagabas lo que consumías. Edward se alejó entre risitas, y yo seguí con mi tarea de no perder de vista el reloj.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo vi. Joder. A este ritmo, me saldrían las primeras canas mientras _lo_ esperaba.

Mi celular vibró levemente. Una sonrisa estúpida se formo en mis labios, y prácticamente tiraba el aparato de la euforia.

En la página principal de Twitter, estaba lo que anhelaba.

**HereIsWhatYouNeed** Voy camino a casa, esperando que **Bellie **me de señales de vida.

**Bellie** Camino a casa también. Es bueno saber de ti **HereIsWhatYouNeed (N/A: "Here is what you need", significa "Aquí esta lo que necesitas")**

**HereIsWhatYouNeed** **Bellie** Si apresuras el paso, podras saber mucho mas de mi, hermosa.

El simple pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar me enchinó la piel. Una risita estúpida salió de mis labios, y tomé mi bolso del mostrador.

-¡Edward! ¡Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana! – grité.

No espere a que me contestara, y salí del café. Mis botines sonaban en el asfalto rompiendo el silencio de la fría noche de invierno. Eran cerca de las doce de la noche. No se veía a nadie en las cuadras cercanas. Los faros alumbraban la banqueta, y crucé la calle para encontrar mi edificio.

Subí las escaleras tan rápido como era posible. Me tropecé un par de veces, y agradecí que las niñas de la Sra. Weber estuvieran dormidas en estos momentos. Era el objeto de burla constante de las gemelas, pero a pesar de todo, les tenía mucho cariño.

Busque en mi bolsa, revolviendo todo a su paso, hasta dar con las llaves de mi departamento. Aun no me quitaba la chamarra cuando ya estaba escribiendo.

**Bellie** Prendiendo la notebook. Donde estas **HereIsWhatYouNeed**?

Tiré todo alrededor de mi cuarto sin fijarme siquiera donde caía cada cosa. Lo único que importaba era mi computadora y mi Blackberry.

Obviamente, lo primero que hice fue abrir mi cuenta de correo electrónico. No habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando aparecía una ventana parpadeante.

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Vaya, por fin estas aquí"_

"_Te extrañé"_

Sentía el latido de mi corazón en las sienes, y me apresure a teclear una respuesta antes de que colapsara.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Yo también te extrañe"_

"_¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido a tu casa?"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Estaba cerca"_

"_¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"_

**Bellie dice:**

"_Un poco cansado, lista para descansar"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_No creo que descanses mucho"_

"_¿Cómo estas vestida?"_

Cualquier otra diría que en lencería, o en alguna prenda provocativa, o simplemente nada; pero yo sabía que tenia que hacer para volverlo loco.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Jeans. Blusa a botones café. Botines."_

"_¿Qué hay de ti?"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Jeans. Suéter."_

"_¿Sentada o parada?"_

**Bellie dice:**

"_Recostada en mi cama. Estoy por sacar el edredón y cubrirme del frio"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_No hay necesidad. Estoy a tu lado y paso un brazo por tus hombros."_

Deje mi imaginación volar mientras un fuerte sonrojo se adueñaba de mis mejillas.

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Veo como te sonrojas y beso tus mejillas. Continúo por las sienes hasta llegar a tu pelo. Me entretengo con él un rato, sintiendo como hace cosquillas en mi nariz. Llego al lóbulo de tu oreja y lo tomo entre mis dientes. Sueltas un gemido entrecortado al sentir como lo acaricia mi lengua"_

Me recorrió un escalofrío, y no era precisamente de frío. Me mordí el labio para no soltar el gemido que el mencionaba, y me apresure a teclear mi respuesta.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Te digo lo bien que se siente, y enredo tu cabello entre mis dedos. Siento tu respiración en mi cuello, y me apresuro a quitarte el suéter. Paso mis dedos por todo tu pecho, hasta llegar a tu cuello. Lo mordisqueo levemente mientras me siento a horcajadas sobre ti y logro sentir tu erección"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Veo que intentas llevar el control, y te detengo antes de que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos se vuelva insoportable. Desabrocho uno en uno tus botones, dejando un camino de besos por donde paso. Descubro que tu lencería es…"_

**Bellie dice:**

"_Negra" _reí.

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"…_y chupo tus pezones por encima de la tela del sosten"_

"_¿Sientes mis labios, hermosa?"_

¡Y sí que los sentía! En estos últimos meses había hablado tanto tiempo con él, que se había creado una imagen en mi cabeza. Y cada que leía sus mensajes en el chat, podía sentir sus caricias vívidamente.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Si… los siento"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Me canso de la estorbosa prenda, y la desabrocho con un movimiento brusco. Te siento temblar bajo mis dedos, y te mueves sobre mi regazo haciéndome gruñir"_

Me quite la blusa y el sostén lo más rápido que pude, y empecé a masajearlo lentamente.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Muevo mis caderas hasta que entierras tu cabeza entre mi pecho, y siento tu lengua enredarse en mis pezones"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Desabrocho tu pantalón para poder sentirte, y me sorprende saber que ya estas lista para mi. Recorro el borde de tus bragas con la punta de mis dedos, haciendo que arquees la espalda, y sueltes un gemido. Tomo entre mis dientes uno de tus pezones y lo succiono suavemente"_

Un gemido salió de mis labios, mientras abandonaba mis pechos, y metia la mano en mis pantalones. Joder. Estaba empapada y ya ni siquiera podía sentir el frio.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Me muerdo el labio tratando de acallar los gemidos, pero simplemente no puedo. Siento como bajas mis bragas lentamente. Desabrocho tu pantalón y lo bajo hasta tus rodillas, mientras tu te encargas de sacarte el resto. Me siento encima de ti una vez más y muevo mis caderas en círculos. Echas la cabeza hacia atrás y seguimos con este vaivén que poco a poco se vuelve insoportable"_

Imaginármelo así… tan expuesto, solo me mojaba más, eso es que eso es posible.

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Sacas mi bóxer y te entierras en mi de un solo movimiento. Te cambio de posición para quedar sobre ti, y acelero mis movimientos. Siento como enredas tus piernas en mi cintura, y el tacón de tus botines se encajan en mi trasero"_

Introduzco un dedo en mí, y comienzo a bombear. Mi ya dudosa cordura se pierde un poco más, y siento el éxtasis a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Tomo tu cabello una vez mas, y guio tu boca a la mía. Recorro tu labio inferior, pidiendo acceso"_

**HereIsWhatYouNeed dice:**

"_Te lo permito totalmente mientras enredo mi lengua en la tuya. Aumento la intensidad y ahogo tus gemidos en mi boca"_

Exploté en un orgasmo que recorre mi cuerpo y me hace arquear la espalda sobre la cama. Mientras pasan las lucecitas de colores, acerco mi notebook una vez más, y tecleo mi respuesta.

**Bellie dice:**

"_Llego al orgasmo colapsando sobre tu pecho, y separándome de tu boca para poder gemir tu nombre"_

No hubo respuesta por un momento, y me recosté para poder recuperar mi respiración.

***

-¡Jasper, te necesitan en la 6! – gritó Edward mientras servía una taza de cappuccino.

Amaba verlo trabajar. Siempre había pensado que los trabajos en restaurantes o cafés eran un tanto femeninos, pero verlo a él, simplemente borraba ese concepto erróneo.

Se desplazaba con tal rapidez entre mesas y el mostrador, que a veces me preguntaba como es que no tropezaba con sus propios zapatos.

Después recordaba que no todos eran tan increíblemente torpes como yo.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se encontraron con los míos, mientras su cabello bronce seguía igual de despeinado. Se acercó a mí mientras le daba la orden de la mesa 7 a Emmett.

-¿No tomaras nada? – preguntó aterciopeladamente.

-Creo que no – sonreí.

Esperé por él hasta que tuvo su hora del almuerzo, y nos reunimos en el almacén para comer el sushi que ya habíamos encargado. Una vez que entramos se quito el delantal, y pude ver el estampado de su playera rojo vino.

-Hay mucho trabajo, ¿no?

-Si… cuando llegue a casa tomare una larga ducha – contestó.

-Suena genial – reí.

-Bells, te ves ojerosa. ¿Has dormido bien? – había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y trato de esconder una sonrisa que no supe interpretar.

-Perfectamente – balbuceé. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el estúpido sonrojo.

-Mientes – sonrió.

-Tuve que lavar mi ropa anoche – me excuse.

-Me dijiste que habías lavado toda el viernes – alzó una ceja – Hoy es domingo, ¿que tanto pudiste haber ensuciado en estos dos días?

-Fue mi ropa interior - respondí. Me mordí el labio para no seguir diciendo estupideces.

-¿Cuál? ¿La negra?

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mi respiración se volvió poco profunda.

-¿Co…co…como sabes que era negra? – balbuceé.

-Solo estoy adivinando, _Bellie_ – sonrió pícaramente antes de alzar su mirada y encontrar la mía. Sus hermosos ojos se habían oscurecido, y no había duda alguna de lo que expresaban.

- Tu eres…

-_Lo que necesitas_… - susurró antes de atacar mis labios en un beso desesperado.

Su boca se moldeo perfectamente a la mía, y no dude en responderle el beso. Entreabrí los labios lentamente, y nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una danza prohibida. Se cernió sobre mi cuerpo y pude sentir cada una de sus caricias justo como las había descrito.

Sus dedos me acariciaban los pezones por encima de la tela, y jugaban con ellos hasta que arqueé el cuerpo y nuestros pechos chocaron. Aprovecho mi movimiento para tomarme de la cintura y levantarme.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura y pude sentir el bulto en sus pantalones presionando mi vientre. Mis pulmones rogaban por el aire que les estaba quitando, y me separe de su boca con un suspiro.

Sus labios recorrieron la extensión de mi mandíbula con besos húmedos, hasta llegar a mi cuello. No supe como fue que avanzó, y jamás me hubiera dado cuenta, si no hubiese sido por que sentí la pared a mis espaldas.

Me quitó el suéter con cuello V, de un solo movimiento, y beso mi hombro, succionando y marcándome como suya. Un ruidoso gemido brotó de mis labios y mi cabeza chocó contra la pared.

Encontró el ganchillo de mi sostén, y libero mis senos, sin dejarlos ni un momento libre. Los tomó entre sus labios, chupando, mordiendo y succionando, hasta hacerme gemir su nombre. Jalaba su cabello cada que sentía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Le quite la playera, y recorrí con mis temblorosos dedos toda la extensión de su pecho, admirando su forma perfecta. Cada que aumentaba la intensidad sobre mis senos, lo aruñaba, dejando marcas rojizas sobre sus pezones.

Alzó mi falda y acarició mis muslos con ambas manos, hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas. Sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en mi interior, y un sonido ininteligible salió de mis labios. Mi cabeza chocaba constantemente contra la pared, creando un ritmo similar al que llevaba Edward.

-Detente – balbuceé al sentir como mi vientre se contraía.

Él no me escucho y agrego un segundo dedo.

-Edward, me voy a venir, por favor detente – rogaba entre gemidos.

Con un leve gruñido sacó sus dedos y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Con solo ver esos orbes oscurecidos por el deseo, podía venirme. Sin embargo, yo no quería que mi primera vez con Edward fuera así. Nunca imaginé que mi mejor amigo fuera el hombre misterioso que me hacia suspirar, pero me había prometido a mi misma que algún día lo conocería.

Lo tome de la nuca, y acerque su cara para poder sumergirme en sus labios otra vez. Su boca sabia a menta y pasión, y su lengua sabía como recorrer mi boca a la perfección para hacerme estremecer.

Baje sus pantalones y su bóxer de una sola vez, separándome instintivamente para poder verlo. Un gemido cortado me delató. Era enorme. Me mordí el labio al ver que estaba listo para mí.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó en un sensual ronroneo pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder encontrar mi voz.

-Entonces te va a encantar sentirlo – gruñó antes de levantarme y encajarse en mi.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos. Cerré mis ojos, mientras mantenía la boca abierta para no dejar de respirar.

Edward se alejó un poco para volver a entrar en mí, con más profundidad. Sonreí ante lo bien que se sentía y enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Poco a poco las estocadas fueron ganando rapidez.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba ante mi respiración acelerada, y Edward había enterrado su cabeza en mi hombro. Me tomo de ambas manos y las subió por encima de mi cabeza entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Realmente esperaba que no hubiera nadie cerca, porque no éramos precisamente silenciosos. Algunos gemidos de Edward se perdían en mi hombro, mientras yo arqueaba los dedos de los pies sin poder disminuir el placer que me embargaba.

Gemía su nombre constantemente cuando mordía mi hombro, e incontables suspiros salían de mis labios. El calor se intensifico en mi vientre, mientras sentía que podía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

-Ed-dwar-rd… - balbuceé.

Solté un ultimo gritó, y colapse sobre el cuerpo de él. Mis paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro, y pude sentir su palpitar después de unas estocadas más.

Gimió mi nombre y se detuvo. Siguió en mi interior, hasta que pude sentir mi respiración regular una vez más. Salió de mi cuerpo, y me miró a los ojos intensamente.

-Bella, yo…

-Shh. No tienes nada que decir o explicar – sonreí posando un dedo en sus labios.

-¿No estas enojada por haberte ocultado que yo era _él_?

-No – reí – no podía haber un mejor desconocido que tú.

-No creas que hice esto por acosarte o algo por el estilo. Yo realmente siento algo por ti. Pero sabia que tú eres demasiado buena para mí, y algo entre nosotros es una posibilidad lejana.

Me llevó al pequeño sillón del almacén, y me sentó en su regazo obligándome a mirarlo.

-Bella, yo realmente te amo – susurró – lo he hecho desde que te vi aquel día en el pasillo del edificio. Amo todo de ti. Tu torpeza, tu sonrojo, tu incredulidad; y créeme, soy capaz de todo por hacer que sientas lo mismo que yo.

-No será muy difícil – sonreí – Eres lo que siempre necesité.

* * *

**Hola! :) Es mi primer OS, y Oh Dios, nunca imagine lo difícil que seria resumir todas mis ideas en un solo capitulo D: **

**Éste OS va para todas las chicas del Team Estamos Libres Esta Noche, con las que ríes sin parar :D**

**Ayer (22) me hice un año mas vieja u.u' ahora esperare hasta Mayo para celebrarlo :)**

**Me dejas un review por mi cumple? :) **

**-Elissa :D**

**Pasen a las otras dos :)**

**-Simplemente Irresistible**

**-And I Love Her**


End file.
